Mercury
| connections = Venus | relay = Larunda }} is a planet under Grineer control, one of the two planets unlocked at the start along with Earth. Unlike all other planets, Mercury does not have Dark Sector missions and cannot have any Invasions occur. The Mercury Nav Segment can be obtained during the Vor's Prize quest. The Assassination Target for Mercury is Captain Vor, located in the mission Tolstoj. Captain Vor has a chance to drop blueprints for the Cronus longsword and his personal sidearm, the Seer. He also has a higher than average chance to drop Morphics. Enemies Spy Missions: Special enemy variants have a chance of spawning during Spy missions. Survival Missions: The following list(s) do not apply to Survival missions. Missions Tips * Apollodorus (Survival) is one of the best places to farm Ferrite, yielding approximately 1,000 of them every five minutes. * Odin (Interception) is good way to farm affinity for new player, since it can yield 300 affinity per captured objective and 500 for total control. Consider allowing the enemy to capture the objectives more often for more affinity gain. * The Larunda relay on the PC platform is the earliest available relay, new players can enter this relay and potentially interact with more experienced players, as well as find other players who may be willing to play missions with them. Trivia *Most of Mercury's missions are named after craters on the planet Mercury, as well as minor deities associated with the Roman god Mercury. * Mercury does not currently have Nightmare Mode missions. They were removed in . ** Similarly, Mercury has not been the target of Invasions ever since they were implemented. * Despite being the only planet to still have the Orokin Towers, they are never accessible after the tutorial mission. * As of , Mercury is now a planet purely dominated by the Grineer. * As of , Mercury has been expanded with 7 additional missions and increased difficulty. **The name of the mission Suisei is the Japanese name for the planet Mercury. Alternatively, it is also the Japanese word for Comet. * Before , Mercury was the first planet accessible to players, beginning with the Terminus node. * Mercury is currently the only planet that does not reward Warframe components from its assassination target. * Captain Vor, the boss of Mercury is one of a few bosses to potentially drop more than one item after being defeated. ** These items are, as mentioned prior, the Seer and the Cronus ** The other notable boss(es) to do this is the dual boss fight on Iliad, Phobos, that awards the player Trinity component blueprints, Miter components and the Twin Gremlins blueprints *** Interestingly, one of the bosses fought there is also Captain Vor, this marks the second boss fight a player can encounter him in. * On the PC platform, the Larunda Relay, the first relay available to new players, is available on this planet. ** This relay does not have a Mastery level requirement to access. ** Guides of the Lotus can be found here. * The Cronus blueprint only drops if your conclave is lower than 400. Media Warframe - Mercury - Tolstoj - Assassination - Boss Vor -PS4 Gameplay HD- de:Merkur ru:Меркурий fr:Mercure Category:Planets Category:Grineer Category:Missions Category:Closed Beta